Sudut Pandang
by kalika sevde
Summary: Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah ingat hari dimana Rose tidak berada didekatku, sampai pada saat ini. Bodohnya aku! Seharusnya sejak awal aku sudah tahu. Semua bukti sudah di depan mata. Semua percakapan tentang "lebih baik mati dari pada menjadi Strigoi" ini. Shadow Kiss chapter terakhir dari sudut pandang Lissa (untuk chapter 1).


Sudut Pandang

Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead

Warning: typo, spoiler, etc.

Chapter 1

Lissa

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah ingat hari dimana Rose tidak berada didekatku, sampai pada saat ini. Bodohnya aku! Seharusnya sejak awal aku sudah tahu. Semua bukti sudah di depan mata. Semua percakapan tentang "lebih baik mati dari pada menjadi Strigoi" saat perjalan pulang dari Missoula, dan bagaimana dia mempercayai Dimitri memegang rahasia yang kami simpan untuk keselamatanku – dan dia tidak pernah meresikokannya! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sedemikian buta?

Aku tidak tahu persis kapan dan bagaimana Rose akan menjalankan rencananya, tapi aku punya firasat bagus mengenai hal itu. Ikatan satu arah itu memang tidak banyak membantuku dalam membaca pikiran maupun mengetahui keberadaan Rose. Jika apa yang aku pikirkan benar, maka tidak ada alasan bagi Rose untuk tidak melakukannya.

Pagi sekali – dalam jadwal vampire, hampir senja dalam jadwal manusia – di akhir Maret, ulang tahun Rose. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Rose yang ada dilantai tiga di asrama para _Dhampir_. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba memutar pegangan pintu … tidak ada apa-apa di dalam. Aku berlari secepat yang aku sanggup menuju gerbang depan. Hari ini Rose delapan belas tahun. Jika seseorang berencana memburu _Strigoi_ , maka tidak ada jaminan kapan perburuan itu akan berakhir dengan menemukan _Strigoi_ yang dimaksud secara spesifik.

Itulah yang dilakukan Rose. Ia akan mencari Dimitri, tanpa tahu kapan akan menemukannya. Menunggu sampai ia legal – diakui sebagai orang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirinya – dan tidak perlu melibatkan, katakanlah pihak akademi maupun ibunya.

Dalam cara yang aneh – karena ikatan batin hanya bekerja satu arah – aku bisa merasakan keberadaan Rose dalam jarak dekat. Dengan indra tajam milik _Moroi_ , aku bisa merasakannya lebih baik lagi.

Aku keluar dari bayangan pohon Akasia besar, tidak jauh dari gerbang depan akademi saat melihat Rose mendekat. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata untuk memulai. Kemudian, "Hai," katanya.

"Hai," balasku. Walaupun memakai mantel, aku merasa dingin mengaliri tulang punggungku, dan aku melingkarkan lengan disekeliling tubuhku. Inilah saat terbaik untuk saling jujur, jika pada akhirnya aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan bertemu – sahabat terbaikku, seseorang yang akan menjadi pengawalku karena ikatan batin kami – lagi.

"Aku tahu," kataku memulai. Napasku tertahan ketika melanjutkan, "Waktu mereka bilang tubuhnya tidak ditemukan, aku merasa kau akan melakukan ini, aku hanya menunggu." Rose tersenyum, senyum yang bahkan tidak sampai matanya.

"Bisakah kau membaca pikiranku sekarang?" tanyanya sedih.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, "Tidak, aku hanya bisa melihat. Akhirnya. Aku tidak percaya betapa butanya aku selama ini. Aku tidak percaya aku tidak memperhatikan komentar Victor … dia benar." Sesaat aku melihat matahari tenggelam, berusaha menahan sedih dan kemarahan, yang tidak begitu berhasil karena kata yang keluar selanjutnya adalah isak dalam sentakan kemarahan. "Kenapa Kau tidak memberitahuku? Kanapa kau tidak bilang kau mencintai Dimitri?" aku memekik tertahan.

Melihat wajahnya, Rose agaknya kaget melihat kemarahanku. "Aku tidak bisa bilang siapa-siapa," katanya pelan, setelah jeda yang menyiksa.

"Aku teman baikmu, Rose. Apa kau pikir aku akan memberi tahu orang lain? Aku akan menjaga rahasia!" ketidak percayaannya melukaiku. Setelah sekian lama!

Rose menatap kebawah, tampak menyesal dan pedih. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku memang bilang. Aku hanya … aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya, padamu sekalipun. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

Aku harus tenang, mengkonfrontasinya tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Aku menarik napas. "Seberapa … seberapa seriusnya ini? Apa hanya kau atau …." Rose sudah menyela, tahu apa yang akan aku katakan bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Seperti biasa.

"Kami berdua. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi kami tahu kami tidak akan bisa bersama. Tidak dengan umur kami, dan …" dia ragu sejenak. "Tidak ketika kami mungkin akan menjadi pengawalmu."

Tanpa sadar, aku mengerutkan dahi. Apa-apaan? "Apa maksudmu?"

Rose menarik napas, "Dimitri selalu bilang, jika kami bersama, kami akan lebih mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain dari pada kau. Kami tidak bisa melakukannya."

Perasaan bersalah merasukiku. Aku pikir wajah dan pikiranku pastilah mengatakan hal serupa karena Rose buru-buru menambahkan, "Bukan salahmu."

Aku menelan rasa pahit, fokus. "Tentunya ada jalan lain. Seharusnya tidak jadi masalah…."

Rose mengangkat bahu, seolah itu bukan masalah besar. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya kemudian. "Kami mencoba menjauh. Kadang berhasil, kadang juga tidak."

Aku merasa sangat buruk. Fokus, fokus, fokus, aku berusaha mengingatkan diriku. "Kau seharusnya tetap memberitahuku," ulangku. Entah apa akan berguna setelah semua yang terjadi. "Aku merasa kau tidak mempercayaiku."

"Tentu saja aku mempercayaimu!" katanya.

Huh. "Itukah sebabnya kau memutuskan untuk menyelinap?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepercayaan, ini aku. _Well_ , aku tidak ingin memberitahumu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu mengapa aku pergi atau menjelaskannya."

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah menduganya."

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya takjub.

"Aku di sana. Musim gugur, waktu kita ada di dalam van menuju Missoula. Waktu belanja? Kau dan Dimitri sedang bicara mengenai _Strigoi_ , soal bagaimana menjadi satu diantaranya membuatmu menjadi jahat, tidak bermoral. Bagaimana itu menghancurkan kepribadian seseorang dan membuatnya melakukan hal yang buruk. Dan aku mendengar…."

Rose kelihatan seperti akan menangis, tapi aku tetap melanjutkan. "Aku dengar, kalian berdua bilang bahwa kalian lebih memilih mati daripada menjadi monster seperti itu."

Hening. Angin berhembus, menerbangkan rambut kami, gelap dan terang.

"Aku harus melakukannya, Liss," katanya setelah lama diam. Caranya memanggilku dengan panggilan lama kami membuatku semakin dicekam ketakutan. Bagaimana bila dia benar-benar pergi? Ketakutanku semakin bertambah ketika dia melanjutkan. "Aku harus melakukannya, untuk Dia."

"Tidak, kau tidak harus. Kau tidak menjanjikan apapun padanya!" seruku kuat.

"Aku tidak bilang," katanya setuju. "Tapi kau … kau tidak mengerti," lanjutnya dengan letih.

"Aku mengerti kau mencoba mengatasi semua ini, dan kau pikir inilah jalannya. Tapi kau harus mencari jalan lain untuk merelakannya."

Rose menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku harus melakukannya."

Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannnya, tetapi kata itu keluar begitu saja, "Bahkan jika itu artinya meninggalkanku?"

"Aku harus, maaf." Rasa sakit tergambar dimatanya saat ia berusaha memilih antara aku atau Dimitri.

Kesedihan dan amarah menguasaiku. Sebut aku egois, tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin agar ia tetap tinggal. "Kau akan menjadi pengawalku dan pergi bersamaku ke perguruan tinggi! Kau seorang _shadow kissed_ , kita konon harus bersama. Jika kau meninggalkanku…."

"Jika aku meninggalkanmu, mereka akan akan mencarikanmu pengawal yang lain. Mungkin dua. Kau satu-satunya Dragomir yang tersisa. Mereka akan menjagamu," sambungnya.

"Tapi mereka bukan kau Rose," kataku. Tidak ada cara lain. Percakapan ini tidak akan membuatnya tetap tinggal dan melupakan tujuannya. Aku menatap matanya, mencoba memasukan kompulsi. Matanya meredup, tampak percaya pada apa yang kukatakan sampai ….

"Hentikan!" pekiknya. Kemarahan membara dimatanya. "Jangan menggunakan kompulsi padaku. Kau temanku, teman tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk menyerang satu sama lain!"

"Teman tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain," bentakku. "Jika kau temanku, kau tidak akan melakukannya!" aku mendorong kemampuan super kompulsiku, mencoba meyakinkannya sekali lagi.

"Ini bukan tentang kau," semburnya penuh amarah."Saat ini, semuanya tentang aku, bukan kau. Seumur hidup, Liss. Seumur hidupku semuanya selalu sama. Mereka yang utama. Aku harus menggalkan hidupku untukmu. Aku dilatih untuk menjadi bayanganmu. Tapi tahukah kau? Aku ingin jadi yang pertama. Aku perlu memperhatikan diriku sendiri untuk sesekali. Aku lelah menjaga semua orang dan mengenyampingkan apa yang aku mau. Itu yang Dimitri dan aku lakukan, dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Dia pergi. Aku tidak akan pernah menggenggamnya lagi. Sekarang aku berhutang untuk membunuhnya. Maaf kalau ini menyakitimu, tapi ini pilihanku!"

Kebenaran dalam kata-katanya menyakitiku. Seperti tertembak langsung pada jantung tapi tidak mati. Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dipipiku. Itulah yang terjadi. Disatu sisi aku adalah sahabatnya, kami murah hati dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Disisi lain dia adalah pengawalku – atau akan menjadi pengawalku. Para _Dhampir_ pengawal tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki banyak pilihan. Akulah yang menyakitinya.

"Kau mencintainya lebih daripadaku," kataku pelan.

"Dia membutuhkanku."

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Dia sudah mati, Rose."

"Tidak," katanya yakin. "Akan, tidak lama lagi." Kemudian dia meraih _chotki_ yang aku berikan saat natal dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh….

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya. Ini untuk pengawal keluarga Dragomir. Aku akan mengambilnya lagi ketika aku…." Tidak mungkin. "Ketika aku kembali"

"Tolong, Rose. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Inilah akhirnya. Aku akan sendiri. Rose akan pergi. Dia tetap pergi.

"Maaf," katanya. Dia mengulang permintaan maaf sekali lagi dan berlalu menuju gerbang.

Kakiku tidak punya daya untuk menopang tubuhku lagi. Aku terduduk di bawah pohon dan meratap, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak pernah, tidak sekalipun dalam hidupku aku membayangkan ketidakhadiran Rose. Kami sudah seperti kakak-adik.

Aku tidak sadar sudah berapa lama aku disana sampai kemudian aku melihat sepasang sepatu di depanku. Christian.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, merunduk, kemudian merengkuh bahuku dan bergumam, "apa yang terjadi?"

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku katakan hanyalah,"Dia pergi, dia pergi." Kemudian aku tersedu, menangis tanpa tahu kapan bisa berhenti.

Selesai (Chapter 1)


End file.
